Stranded
by Eminem's Toy Soldier
Summary: After the war muggles from SHIELD find out of the fight and capture Harry after he tried to run. Now as he struggles with his powers as Master of Death( He figures out later on) as well as trying to escape,Harry must learn what he can in order to survive. A bit AU during his school years but similar but his seventh is different. Harry is also younger than 17 when he kills Voldemort
1. Prologue

I do not own this Sugar honey ice tea. Any known writing is not mine. J.k. Rowling and Marvel all in this story.

Prologue

* * *

'Where am I? What happened? Is it over is it done? 'Harry thought as he slowly woke up. Sitting up he looked around spotting nothing out of the ordinary, nothing odd which was weird by itself because the last he could remember was firing the last spell that hit Voldemort ending his life. All he saw was an empty room filled with only a bed and a toilet.

Thinking back he remembered a bed of died people lying everywhere, he remembered fighting for his life but more importantly those of his friends and brothers and sisters in all but blood. Reminiscing he thought back to his time in his seventh year, where he gave up being weak, slow, useless training till he was strong enough to fight ten Death Eaters by himself. In the end it didn't matter he thought grimly. It didn't help spare anyone he cared for even those he barely knew.

Anyone who had any contact with was instantly put on the hit list to capture and torture in hope of information or just to have the satisfaction of hurting those he knew. Only a few were left and he didn't care for them. In fact he hated them for being weak, for giving up and letting others for them. Letting others sacrifice themselves for their survival. For not fighting but running when they could have helped. Not that it mattered in the end. In the end He fell, He died, He died at his hand, but only after everyone suffered and endured things they shouldn't have to even him.

Funny because the survivors wrote a series about him, not that it was exact. Yeah he gave them the details but only so others knew what he went through and the stupidity of the bitter hatred of the pure-bloods. So that history wouldn't repeat itself when they remaining witches and wizards put everything back together. There wasn't much left. Of course there was still magical creatures and whatnot because they went into hiding. They were smart getting out before the war could involve them. There was still Gringotts how couldn't there be it's the hardest place to break into and he only broke in because of luck.

Once again he was immersed in his memories of that field of dead people. He remembered hearing a twig breaking him out of his stupor. Who could that possibly be? Everyone one was dead.

Not even a minute later his question was answered. Men and women were surrounding and swarming him. Moody would be ashamed of him always shouting' Constant Vigilances ' but what's done is done.

Inconspicuously he glanced from under his hair spotting guns. Muggles. How did they get there? Oh right the wards probably fell, damn Voldemort and him tearing the wards down. As they finished surrounding him he thought about how he would get away. He didn't have many options he was exhausted physically and magically. So there wasn't much he could do but he could wait till one of them tried to get him so he could run past them.

Proving him right a red headed woman step forward and commanded him to stay where he was and to put his hands up. Like hell he would, how stupid did they think he was? Even if he told them he didn't kill anyone, excluding Voldemort and his cronies not that he would tell them that either, they wouldn't believe him. I mean come on in the situation he was in they would think he was guilty some way or another, because it would be weird if he was the only survivor.

So waiting a little longer the same red head walked forward and tried to arrest him when he made no indication of hearing or moving. The operative word being tried. As soon as she grabbed his wrist he spun around and yanked the arm she was using to grab him and pulled her to the floor. Once he did this all hell broke loose. All as one the soldiers ,he presumed, attacked. Using one the closest soldier as a shield he backed up until he saw an opening. Sprinting through he let the hostage go and used his knowledge of knowing the Forbidden Forest to his advantage.

As he ran he noticed that he was hurt as a wound that he previously thought closed was reopened. As he was bleeding more and more his vision was being blocked as black spots appeared. Fortunately the magical creatures were in hiding or he would have been attacked and killed. Unfortunate because they muggles wouldn't have gotten there if they were, then again they would be dead. So all in all it was good but he still was stuck with escaping.

The farther he ran the more his vision darkened until the point he was running into trees and staggering from the blood lost. As he fell he heard the muggles getting closer so he struggled back up and continued. However once he broke the tree line he was faced with dozens of vehicles and more soldiers. It seems they planned for everything.

So as he turned around he felt an arrow lodge into the back of his knee, forcing him to fall. As he fell unconscious he heard a male voice radio someone and said" We got the target, mission accomplished" before blacking out completely.

So that would seem how he got there. Pondering how to get out and if he couldn't, what he would do if they asked him question he thought of things he could do. Escaping wouldn't work because he could feel the subtle moving of the vehicle he was in. Wait vehicle, wasn't he in a room. It would seem that he was in a huge aircraft of some sort because he couldn't think of anything big enough to house the room he was in.

So that option out, he would have to talk. He could pretend to have no memories but that wouldn't work as he ran as soon as he was surrounded obviously showing some signs of memory. He could pretend to be mute but they would just have him write stuff done and that would hurt his hand and defeat the purpose of not talking. He could say it was classified (Statute of Secrecy and all that) but then they wouldn't trust him and never let him out.

So what to do what to do. It's not like he could do nothing. Wait that's it, he could pretend to be numb from everything, which he is just not overly so not to be able to think, and just talk about how he didn't want to be arrested for his friends' deaths because he thought they would think that. And if they asked how it happened he could pretend to fall back into his shell remembering everything, mumbling slightly about it. His nightmares probably will help as only last night was the only night he didn't have any. Well that's that now he just has to wait for the person waiting outside my door to come in.

As if answering his thoughts the door opened and in came a man with an eye patch over one eye. Once he reached the bed he sat in the chair. So, that's what the chair was for.

Harry turned towards the man as was expected of him but didn't say anything as what people would normally do. Clearly taken aback by his attitude which was cold and oppressive he quickly hide what little reaction he had and asked his first question.

* * *

So that my first chapter and I would appreciate if you read and review and help me in giving me advice on how to write, what to write and so on. Options matter as well so tell me what you think. But I promise if you like it and want to read more you can because I'm on my spring break and have two weeks to do nothing but say home and write. So till next time.


	2. Chapter 1 What?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story but its plot and any OC characters (that I doubt I will use but who knows). Both belong to their respectful owners ( J. K. Rowling and Marvel). Now that you made me say that now I'm gonna go cry in a corner. Just Kidding.

Thanks everyone for following, favoriting and reading. You guys and gals made my day, had me smile all morning and I think the rest of the day .Now done with me talking on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 What?

And the first question happened to be the worst which was saying something.

"What did you say" Harry all but screamed.

"I asked why you killed all of them" eye patch said.

"What makes you think I did…did that?" Harry retorted. "It's just not possible "

"Why don't you tell me why" eye patch replied

"Well for one, one person couldn't possibly do that and two they were my friends" Harry cried.

"Then how did that happen" patch pushed on.

'Well I guess it's time for my plan' Harry thought curling up into a ball and mumbling incomprehensible. Rocking back and forward he started keening but in his mind laughing at the reaction he was sure to get. Holding his head and rocking back he glanced up and saw the eye patch guy just staring at him and opening his mouth to ask another question.

'What? Is he really gonna ask another question. Man that's douchy' Harry thought.

"Sir you have to answer the question, we have to know what happened" eye patch continued.

Laughing manically Harry retorted" Really I have to? It doesn't seem so. And who is this we, hmm." Laughing again Harry curled up into a ball again but still listening for any answer. Hey he wasn't almost put into Slytherin for nothing.

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers eye patch left. 'Jeez couldn't tell him his name or something. Must be doing it so he would feel less in control and crack easier and tell him everything'.

Slowly Harry stopped rocking and stilled, he still had to keep on the act because they probably had cameras monitoring him. After a few minute he laid back into his bed and just waited.

'What can I do now? Now that the pirate guy is gone I have nothing to do. But insensitive much, jeez here I am having a 'breakdown' and here he is asking me questions. He really needs to learn how to interrogate people better' Harry thought.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal the red headed woman he shoved to the ground. 'Damn it not her. This just makes it so much better' Harry reflected.

As she crossed the room she gave off the vibe of no nonsense but she had a small smile plastered on her face. It would have looked real if he wasn't so used to using that exact same smile and seeing it on the faces of his loved ones.

Once she reached the chair she sat down slowly with a reassuring smile. After a few minutes of silence she asked "So what's your name?" When she was met with silence she spoke again "I have to know your name I can't just call you boy".

"Don't call me… that" Harry gritted out.

"Okay, okay. I won't call you that, but I have to call you something" she replied.

"Well what's your name then?" Harry retorted.

"Natasha, now what's yours" the newly named red head said.

Reluctant to say anything Harry stalled for time. 'Technically I don't have to say anything' he thought 'I didn't say I would.'. So opting out he replied mysteriously "It's a common name"

"Oh really" Natasha said "What does it start with?"

"Ahh, but that would be too easy wouldn't it?" Harry replied mischievously.

"Yes, it would, but I still don't know what to call you" Natasha responded.

"Fine, If you want to call me something, call me Harry" he supplied.

"Ok Harry, mind telling me how you feel and all that after all you just went through a traumatic experience. But let me tell you I believe you, okay, I just need to know what happened and then we can let you go" Natasha said.

'Ahh, so that's what this is all about, cozy on up first then ask questions so I'll tell you when I feel comfortable. Typical muggles, but who is this we, a government maybe but that doesn't explain where I'm at for all I know I could be flying over the ocean.' Harry contemplated. Snapping out of his thoughts he pretended to try to answer but like with eye patch he curled into a ball and cried.

Expecting this Natasha scooted closer to Harry and rubbed his back gently speaking soothing words. Continuing with his act he moved away from and went to the corner of the bed rocking back and forward stuttering that he couldn't tell her and that he was sorry and that he wanted to help but couldn't tell her and that it hurt too much.

Believing him she backed off and sat back down on the chair waiting for him to calm down. Mentally sighing if he had to do this every time, he slowly stopped rocking and crying. After awhile of silence he told her that he'll try to help them but planning slowly gaining their trust and escaping.

After his little breakdown they calmly talked about his friends ( a sore subject by itself, but he was talking about the good moments in between) and likes and dislikes. It was fun but he knew that she was just trying to get answers but then again it was her job, he understands.

Getting nowhere in the conversation Harry decided to ask some questions.

"Why are you guys holding me"

"Because we have to figure out what happened first then we can think about letting you go" Natasha responded.

"So even if I tell you, you might not let me go" Harry exclaimed getting madder "What the hell man, you can't keep me here, I know my rights"

"Sir until we know what happened we can't let you go" Natasha said.

"Screw you let me talk to the eye patch man I'm done with this shit" Harry yelled.

"Alright sir, but you have to stay calm or else he won't come" Natasha said calmly.

When Harry didn't say anything she nodded and walked out of the door and in came eye patch. Sitting down he stared at Harry, who was growing madder by the second. When it seemed that he was about to snap he asked "You ready to answer my question"

"Answer your question, answer your question!" Harry yelled "Who do think you are? Keeping me here that won't happen**.** Are you even going to let me go, no huh, you're not. So don't give me any crap about answering your questions."

"With all due respect sir, we can't let you go. Not only do I not believe you didn't kill anyone, but you are a danger to the public" eye patch said harshly.

"I'm a danger, how about you, you won't tell me anything: where I am, who you are, not even your name" Harry screamed getter angrier. As if responding to his angry his magic started to react. The temperature dropping, and wind howling. However that's when what usual happened with his magic stopped. The room darkening and ice forming on the wall. The room wasn't the only thing changing. Harry's usual emerald green eyes turned an abnormal color, glowing and his skin turning even paler while the shadows around him seemed to cling to him. Deciding to use Legilimency to scare him and figure out the man's name, Harry looked him straight in the eye.

Doing so probably freaked out the newly named man as his eyes were glowing."So Fury am I dangerous now? I'm done with the little act but let me tell you this. I didn't kill anyone that didn't deserve it and if anything I help save people. So either tell me what I need to know or let me go" Harry said coldly.

Fury drawing his gun pointed it Harry. Doing this pissed him off even more causing it to grow colder. As it was darkening, a figure made out of shadows started to appear. Fury not caring any more shot Harry in the heart causing him to crumble to the floor.

All at once the everything stopped, but Fury standing there saw something. Something he didn't like.

* * *

Hi again thanks to eveyone who favorited, followed, read and reviewed. Thanks for reading and I hope you review, those who did made my day, and so did everyone who favorited or followed. Thanks bye for now.


	3. Chapter 2 Captive

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time. Ugh, fine no need to point guns. Alright, alright, jeez I'll do it. I don't own anything but the plot and OC characters( if I use any).They belong to their respectful owners who I wish I was( maybe not because I still want to be a teen).

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorite or followed. I thank you for reading and reviewing, and hope you will continue to do so. Feel free to take a shot at me I know that I haven't updated in awhile so I deserve it, just not too hard because I don't want to die yet. Again, sorry I haven't written and updated in awhile, I haven't been able to get on the computer lately and when I had the chance I had to study because I was failing math but I think I'm out of the danger zone.

Oh yeah I forgot if you're wondering why Harry is acting so bipolar it's because at first he was going to try to act traumatized and all that but his emotions got the better of him. I know I made him try to act Slytherin but hey he's also Gryffindor. So sorry if I messed that up or how any character acted. I'll try to do better.

Now enough of me, READ!

Chapter 2 Captive

As Fury was staring at Harry he saw something he didn't like. The bullet that punctured his chest was pushed out, as the flesh underneath knitted itself back together. The blood that spilled was absorbed onto the ground and disappeared. The skin of his chest turned a bright pink before fading into his normal pale complexion.

After he was finished healing, Fury snapped out of it. Calling for a nurse to set up a sedative drip he examined Harry. He had a pale complexion with long lashes that he knew held emerald eyes. With bed head black hair he was about five one in height. He was back to normal no longer glowing and the ice and wind were gone. However the shadows still seemed to cling to him slightly, but not as pronounced as it was earlier.

Once he was sure that Harry was secured he left the room walking to the main deck. Meeting him there was Agent Hill.

"Sir the results are back for him. From what we discovered about him, his name is Harry James Potter-Black. He is approximately sixteen years old and his birthday is July thirty-first. His parents James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evan are dead; they died when he was about one in a supposed car crash. From there he went to go live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley. Shortly after the age of eleven he disappears from any records." Agent Hill informed Fury.

"Why do you mean disappeared?" Fury questioned.

"Well sir that's what we don't know. The same as his parents, after the age of eleven they too disappeared. We don't know where or why either." Hill replied.

"Find out then, until we do we need security on him 24/7 and he is not to be considered in any way non-dangerous. Everyday send someone in to question him and see if he cooperates. If he does, reward him. If not, don't give him anything." Fury ordered.

And with a "Yes sir" Agent Hill went off to do as he ordered. Walking up Agent Phil waited besides Fury. After some time Fury spoke" Any charges in the Tesseract?"

"No sir, besides the normal spikes of energy, nothing" Coulson replied.

"Good, any changes alert me" Fury's curt reply was. Dismissing him Fury paced. What to do, what to do? Thinking back Fury mentally cursed. This 'Harry' was dangerous; there was no other way to look at it. He may be small and young looking but he shouldn't have survived a shot to the heart; even super beings had trouble from surviving that. The shadows clinging to him only spoke of even more trouble.

Coming to a decision Fury ordered another room to be built but like the Hulk's container. If he could regenerate that easily than he must be dangerous and he wasn't taking any chances.

L

A week later the room was ready, it looked like any other room but really it was surrounded by the glass that made the Hulk's container. Even though they were in a floating palace they could get anything done once they put their mind to it.

The day the room was finished Harry was chained and muzzled and ready to be moved from his previous room to his new and "improved" room. Struggling Harry yanked on his restraints and trashed around but the guards would just pull on the chain connected to a Harry harshly. Falling Harry smacked the floor but pushed himself to his knees immediately. Breaking the chains on his arms he quickly broke the ones on his legs and the one connecting him to his captors.

Punching the guard to his left in the jaw and elbowing the one behind him in the gut, he kicked out clipping the guard in front and ran. Ripping the muzzle off, he chucked it behind him and took a right before quickly turning left. Running he followed his instincts and reached a door. Opening it he sprinted outside only to stop once he looked around.

All around him was open space. Twirling around in each direction he saw the same thing… clouds, sky, emptiness. Panicking he ran to the edge and peered over. What greeted him was the ocean. Backing away from the edge he looked behind him, behind him was a group of guards armed to the teeth with their guns aimed at him.

Taken aback he looked around him. He may not be able to fight that many guards but he could apparate back inside and find some place to hide. Although he just wanted to apparate back to London he couldn't because he had no idea where he was and if he tried he could end up getting splinched.

Turning on his heel he disappeared with a nearly silent crack and reappeared in the hall outside his old room (more like prison cell). Entering he looked around, spotting a vent, he popped it and hoisted himself into it. Crawling through the vents he peered down through each one until he found the engine room, which he jumped down into.

Looking around he saw a whole bunch of machines that looked super complicated. Shrugging he sat down in a dark corner thinking of what to do.

For one he couldn't hide in there forever, he does need food. And two they were bound to find him sooner or later if he didn't get out. But how was he supposed to get out! He was in a giant floating palace!

Sighing Harry wished he had his wand or even the Elder wand but he didn't know what happened to them after he blacked out. Sighing again Harry felt like crying.

Why did everything have to happen to him? Couldn't someone else deal with this mess and not bother him? Jeez, you would think saving the world would let you get a day off, but no. He couldn't even mourn, not yet… not until he was off this god forsaken plane, aircraft, whatever.

Hearing a distinct thud Harry quickly stood up. A hiss of air was seen a second before a cloud of smoke was seen. Panicking Harry grabbed his head. He heard the distinct thunder of boots coming towards him.

On the verge of freaking out, Harry looked for a way out. None, none that he could see at least. Pacing Harry felt it growing colder and windier. Ice sickles were forming and the wind was whipping around at a furious pace. Panicking even more he tried to run but stopped short when he saw pitch black eyes, darker than the shadows, looking straight at him from a hollowed face. It reached a hand towards him, but Harry quickly backed up against the wall.

Looking to where he saw the smoke he saw a group of guards with gasmasks (?) over their faces'. Slightly dizzy he tried to back up more but he felt he was already against it.

As they got closer he pushed himself harder against the wall, shrinking down against it, but instead of touching it the shadows swallowed him. Harry felt like he was falling forever, he saw a glimpse of different places such as France, Canada, Egypt, Florida, California, too many places at once.

However Fate, Destiny, whoever was in charge of his life decided to be a dick and mess with him. He would have been happy going to any of the places he saw but no it had to bring him back to S.H.E.I.L.D.

Landing with a thud he groaned. It felt like a freight train had hit him. Glancing up he saw his old room (again prison cell).Laughing darkly at his predicament he tried to get up only to fall onto his knees. Looking down he saw blood; looks like his old wounds reopened. Clutching his sides he staggered to his feet.

Leaning heavily against the wall he tried to walk only to fall again, swaying he stumbled into the wall. Distinctly he heard the pounding of footsteps racing towards him. Running (more like stumbling at a fast pace) he ran in random directions.

Looking up he saw a group of guards only moments before passing out.

As his legs gave out he crumpled. Hitting the floor with a wet splash he didn't move. The blood began to pool around him getting bigger by the second. When he didn't respond to the guards' calls they hesitantly moved towards him. After several pokes and prods the guards lifted him onto a stretcher and took him to the infirmary.

Working quickly the doctors patched him up but when they tried to draw some of his blood they were forcefully pushed away by an invisible force. With the puddle of his blood gone and no record of his blood type the doctors were unable to do anymore. Unfortunately he couldn't get the blood he needed so and was a shade paler than normal.

Wheezing Harry laid unconscious on the white bed. Now fury decided was the perfect time to move Harry.

L

Groaning Harry shifted into a sitting position with his eyes still closed. Opening them he winced, the lights were bright not a shadow was seen except for the faint outline of his body. 'Shit, shit, shit, damn, fuck, shit, fuck' Harry mentally cursed when he saw he was still captive and hurt.

Getting up Harry walked towards the door, trying to open it he failed (hey he had to try). Sighing Harry hit his head on the door. With his hand still on the knob and his head on the door a single tear tracked down his face, his emotions finally overcoming him. Silent sobs wracked his body, but he didn't cry anymore tears. Shaking Harry sank to his knees, staring blankly at the door, wondering what would happen next.


End file.
